ONE OK ROCK Wiki:Policies
This page is a set of Policies and guidelines that are set and expected to be followed as long as you participate in the growth of the ONE OK ROCK Wiki. These guidelines apply to making pages, adding images, editing the Wiki and everything in between. These policies may change at any time, and do not represent all community guidelines. If you are new in this wiki, you better check these rules and guidelines first before contributing to this Wiki. User Behavior Respect for Others * All users, regardless of status, are required to show the utmost respect to others at all times. No slander, harassment or insults will be tolerated at any time. ** Always talk to each discussion in an appropriate way. Vandalism Vandalism can come in many forms, such as ranging from deleting a portion of the page without proper reason to adding gibberish or foul language. If someone becomes a vandal, the administrators have the right to block the user for an indefinite amount of time depending on the severity of the act. Other things that you need to follow * Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory because as stated earlier, everyone MUST show respect. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will deleted; such comments will also result in blocks. * In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an administrator will step in. * Insulting/slandering other users is not permitted. It is the right of any user to remove, or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. Editing Policy ONE OK ROCK Wiki Editors are expected to contribute confirmed information only. You may get information from official social media accounts, interviews, and reliable websites. Page Creation Things that you must consider in creating a page: * Name of the Page. Make sure to name the page right. You need to have confirmation/s from a trusted source in naming a specific page. * Template usage. Every editors are expected to use the correct templates all the time. * References. In adding information, make sure that you got that information from a trusted source. Add citations too. If you are having a hard time or a bit confuse, feel free to ask the admins, or if you want to ask the entire community, you can make a thread about it. Categorization Categories should be created when they can encompass a significant number of relevant articles. * Do not create new categories without a previous discussion or administrator's permission. * Do not add categories that are inappropriate for the page. * Do not use a person or band member's name as a category such as Rui Hashimoto, Taka or Kellin Quinn. Image Policy * Use the image/s sparingly. * ONE OK ROCK Wiki allow images from ONE OK ROCK Website, any of ONE OK ROCK's social media account, reliable websites and any licensed source. ** Every users are also allowed to upload images or photographs from social media accounts of the photographers present on any ONE OK ROCK's gig or tour. * We don't allow images from blogspot, wordpress or tumblr. * Do not upload images that already exist on the Wiki. ** This rule has an exception. You can add another image if it has higher quality than the previous image. The previous image will be deleted. ** You can add edited image as long as it is informative. * If you upload an image, place it in all applicable galleries, and place it in its proper chronological place (especially the screenshots). * Every image are required to have an Image-box, a template where you put the description and details of the image. Screenshots * This wiki only accepts screenshots if the music video, live concert and documentary was bought from iTunes. Screenshots from other sites are also acceptable. ** Screenshots uploaded from blogspot, wordpress, tumblr any social media sites are not allowed. ** If you own Live concerts on DVD or Blu-ray, this is also an acceptable source. * Animated .GIFs are disallowed due to their lack of purpose and distractive quality. If a still image is insufficient to illustrate the text it accompanies, then one should consider rewriting the text to better convey the intended message. ** The only page where you can upload .GIFs is the Videography * When uploading a screenshot, please use this naming style: "Name of MV/Live DVD + screenshot number". Examples are "Mighty_Long_FallMusic_Video_screenshot_02.png", "ONE_OK_ROCK_2014_Mighty_Long_Fall_at_Yokohama_Stadium_screenshot_02.png". This identifies that the image is from what music video or Live DVD is. Users who do not comply with this rule will be notified, and if the user continues to ignore the proper photo naming format, the administrators or any users are free to change the image's file name. Posters and Promotional Images * Scanned posters are allowed to upload here. * Promotional images from oneokrock.com are allowed. * Edited images are disallowed. * You can name the Posters and Promotional Images whatever you want to name it as long as it doesn't have any inappropriate words. If You Are Blocked/Banned Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing ONE OK ROCK Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. * If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS Wiki, or contact an administrator on their wall on the Central Community Wiki. * If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Admin to another Wiki they work on to protest. This will result in your block being extended here, and likely get you a block on the other Wiki. * If you are blocked/banned by one of our Admins on another Wiki, do not follow the Admin here to complain. This will result in a block here and possibly an extension on the Wiki in question.